The invention relates to a flush-mounted appliance outlet for a combination unit that is to be used in wiring practice and has several types of components, such as operating controls or junctions. More particularly the present invention relates to a flush-mounted appliance outlet for a combination unit in which each receptacle is held on in an outlet box by a mounting bracket which is adapted so that it is partially covered by a common cover plate.
Flush-mounted appliance outlets are known in a wide variety of combinations for use in wiring operations. For instance, common cover plates used for a plurality of components, which can be either operating controls or junctions, are known as combination plates. In building wiring systems, operating controls and junctions are required and are sought to be combined with components used in conventional wiring practice such as outlets. The components used in a building wiring system are connected through a busway. Thus, in order to install and remove components currently used in a building wiring system, the cover plate has to be removed, resulting in the exposure of terminals. This exposure violates safety regulations.
The present invention is directed to the problem of providing a flush-mounted appliance outlet for a combination unit to permit the use of components employed in building wiring systems along with those used in conventional wiring practice.